Il est timide
by Tonny3
Summary: Et si Grey était timide et que Natsu tentait d'en profiter pour l'embêter? Crack et yaoi, couple Natsu x Grey
1. Prologue

Bonsoir!Voici une petite fic pleine de crack et d'humour!Il y a bien sûr un couple, yaoi, donc si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas! Pour les autres : bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: bah c'est pas moi, tout appartient à Hiro Mashima! Je me suis inspirée du passage où Mirajane dit à Lucy que Natsu serait peut-être amoureux d'elle sauf que j'ai changé les personnages et la teneur du message! (bah oui quand même...)

Note: il se peut que vous trouviez que les personnages sont un peu OOC...mais bon...c'est du crack aussi!^^

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Natsu était assis au bar et buvait tranquillement un soda en attendant que Happy choisisse la mission du jour. Mirajane qui nettoyait un verre le regardait avec insistance et finalement, céda à la tentation.

-Tu sais Natsu, il paraît que Grey est timide!

Le jeune homme l'observa un moment, dubitatif.

-Et ? demanda-t-il.

-Et bien c'est rigolo, non? J'aurai jamais cru, moi!

Son sourire s'agrandit devant l'expression déconfite du garçon.

-Je doute qu'il le soit... La personne qui te l'a dit se goure ou se fout de ta gueule...

-Mais...

Au moment où la jeune femme allait se défendre de cette accusation mensongère, Grey passa en caleçon avec Jubia qui lui courrait après en brandissant son pantalon pour qu'il le remette.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais, conclu Natsu. Il peut pas être timide, c'est un exhibitionniste.

Happy arriva avec l'ordre de mission : pêcher un monstre gluant et bavant contre une somme astronomique, et Mirajane se contenta de dire : « il l'est Natsu... » et s'en alla continuer son travail.

Happy regarda son ami, mais voyant que celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir lui dire de quoi il en retournait, entama le sujet ô combien passionnant qu'était le poisson dégueulasse.


	2. Qui c'est?

Bonsoir! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: c'est toujours Hiro Mashima

* * *

><p>Chapitre un : Qui c'est?<p>

Natsu avait réfléchi, beaucoup réfléchi, trop réfléchi. Pendant la durée de toute la mission, les questions sur sa discussion avec Mirajane n'avaient pas arrêté de le perturber. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent enfin à la guilde, son cerveau le faisait souffrir, et il décida de prendre à boire et de s'éloigner de la serveuse pour ne pas qu'elle continue à lui parler de Grey.

Pourtant, une conclusion s'était imposée à son esprit après une longue réflexion : il adorait l'embêter. La rumeur de Mirajane pouvait donc si, elle était vrai être une très bonne arme.

Le jeune homme était plongé dans ses pensées et avançait au hasard, tenant son verre sans faire attention au fait qu'il débordait. Après avoir renversé la moitié du contenu sur Makarof, il s'assit à une table et vida son verre sans cérémonie. Il balaya des yeux la salle à la recherche de sa proie. Pour lui il s'agissait d'un jeu et il avait un très bon plan qui avait toutes les chances de mettre Grey dans un tel état qu'il ne viendrait pas pendant une bonne semaine à la guilde.

La victime se trouvait à quelques tables. Il n'y avait avec lui que Jubia qui semblait plus l'ennuyer qu'autre chose. _Parfait_, pensa Natsu, _je fais une approche ninja, je lui mets les mains devant les yeux et je fais le coup classique mais non moins efficace du_ « coucou qui c'est? » _ça va marcher pour sûr_.

Le mage de feu fit un pas, puis un autre, réduisant la distance peu à peu sans faire de bruit. Il était sûr que même s'il avait gueulé tout le long du chemin, Grey ne l'aurait pas entendu dans le chaos qui régnait dans la salle, mais on est jamais trop prudent et rien ne devait l'empêcher d'atteindre son but.

Il ne restait plus que quelques mètres avant qu'il puisse le surprendre. Quelques centimètres maintenant, Jubia le regardait, étonnée de le voir agir ainsi, mais comme le jeune homme assis à côté d'elle l'ignorait tout bonnement il ne vit pas le danger.

Soudain, le mage de glace sentit des mains lui recouvrir les yeux, un corps contre son dos. Ça aurait pu être très intimidant, il aurait pu être gêné, mais c'était sans compter la finesse de Natsu qui au lieu de dire la phrase traditionnelle avec une voix sensuelle au creux de l'oreille la lui hurla à la figure. Grey dans un réflexe de défense primitif devant le danger qui menaçait ses oreilles, envoya son coude dans le ventre de son assaillant.

Tout se finit par une bataille générale où la moitié des personnes qui se trouvèrent par terre étaient plus des dégâts collatéraux que des agitateurs. Au bar, Mirajane regardait la scène. Elle avait cru que Natsu avait réussi, qu'il avait compris. Mais non, au final il n'avait rien pigé et à l'heure actuelle ça n'était pas prêt de changer.

-Sœurette qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? demanda gentiment Elfman.

-Rien... Rien tout va bien!

Elle sourit et retint son soupir. Pourquoi les hommes étaient aussi immatures...


	3. Un verre beau ténébreux?

Bonsoir! Voilà la suite!( oui c'est rapide!faut dire aussi que les chapitres sont courts!^^)

Disclaimer: toujours le même! Hiro Mashima!

J'espère que vous aurez du plaisir!

* * *

><p>« Un verre beau ténébreux? »<p>

Non, décidément rien n'allait plus. Suite à son écrasante défaite Natsu avait décidé d'arrêter de se prendre la tête avec ça, l'idée viendrait toute seule. Il avait fait plusieurs missions qui s'étaient toutes terminées par la destruction d'un bâtiment de grande importance, d'un village ou une ville. Après ça il avait vidé les cuisines de plusieurs restaurants et avait squatté la chambre de Lucy .

Cependant, les mots de Mirajane semblaient s'être imprimés à l'intérieur de ses paupières à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, ils paraissaient danser devant lui pour le narguer. Il se contenta d'observer Grey pendant les quêtes ou les repas, tout cela calmant un peu cet étrange tournis. En effet, il avait à quelques occasions remarqué les joues du mage de glace se colorer mais sans plus.

-Finalement, Mirajane a peut-être raison...

Il avait parlé sans réfléchir, mais fort heureusement pour lui sa phrase collait à la situation.

-Bien sûr qu'elle a raison! On ne mélange pas du lait et du saké, crétin! répondit Grey outré.

-Tu y as réfléchis, abruti! répliqua Lucy.

Il les regarda étonné, mais soudain il comprit qu'ils étaient encore à parler du mélange spécial qu'Elfman avait fait par mégarde.

Lucy finit son verre et décida de rentrer prendre un bain bien mérité. Il ne restait donc que les deux rivaux assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Comme ils avaient eux-mêmes bientôt fini leurs verres, Natsu proposa d'aller en chercher un autre.

-Tu veux un verre?

Grey répondit par l'affirmative, mais Natsu était déjà au bar.

-Mirajane, deux verres s'il te plaît!

Elle les lui tendit non sans arborer un grand sourire complice et réjouis.

-Tiens! Buvez bien!

Même si elle avait des doutes sur les capacités du jeune homme à comprendre la signification de son sourire, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette fois serait la bonne.

Natsu déposa les verres sur la table et ils trinquèrent ensemble. Le chasseur de dragon eu alors une idée. S'il glissait sa main dans le dos de Grey, forcément s'il était un tantinet timide il rougirait.

Natsu fier de lui tendit sa main dans le dos de sa proie sans pour autant attirer son attention. Seulement, fidèle à lui-même au moment fatidique, celui de poser sa main, il mit toute sa force dans le mouvement. Grey failli s'assommer avec sa chope, mais il répliqua par automatisme et lui donna un coup suffisamment fort pour l'envoyer de l'autre côté de la table.

Encore une fois, Natsu avait lamentablement échoué et au bar Mirajane se versait une mesure de whisky, maintenant complètement bouleversée devant tant d'indélicatesse.


	4. Ou la théorie de la psychologie inverse

BONCHOIR!Wouhou c'est le grand final! (déjà, tout à fait!) Vous inquiétez pas (quoique peut-être inquiétez vous justement) , j'ai encore pleins d'idées. Je reviendrai hanter le fandom dans pas longtemps avec quelque chose de sérieux cette fois (ou pas...)!

Spécial remerciement : d'abord à vous de m'avoir laissé des reviews! Et aussi à ma correctrice Sakisha-chan!

Bonne lecture à vous!

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima

* * *

><p>Chapitre 3 : Ou la théorie de la psychologie inverse<p>

Rien n'avait changé. Mirajane n'en pouvait plus, elle observait les deux jeunes hommes depuis le début et rien n'avait changé. Elle en arrivait à un point de désespoir sans précédent tellement Natsu ne semblait faire aucun effort. Encore une journée qui se terminait et pourtant ça n'avançait pas. Ils devaient faire exprès...

Grey passa vers elle avant de partir chez lui, suivit de près par Natsu.

Mirajane aurait, une semaine plutôt, espéré que sur le chemin quelque chose se passerait. Mais là, elle était sûre que rien ne surviendrait. Elle regarda donc la silhouette des rivaux se fondre dans la foule qui restait dans la guilde.

Aujourd'hui encore, rien...

Grey marchait dans une rue étroite. Ses yeux guettaient les étoiles entre les toits, mais les quelques lampadaires les éclipsaient. Il ne pensait à rien d'autre, juste les étoiles. L'air froid lui picotait les yeux et le vent qui se levait n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Tout d'un coup, il sentit une main chaude se poser sur son épaule. Il n'avait rien entendu et il s'en voulait d'avoir été distrait. Il se retourna pour voir qui l'avait ainsi surpris même si la voix qui parvenait à ses oreilles venait de lui donner la réponse.

-Grey t'es pas sympa, tu aurais pu m'attendre! s'exclama Natsu.

Au moment de répliquer, Grey venait d'achever son demi-tour sur lui-même. L'arrière d'une de ses baskets heurta un pavé, et il glissa en arrière. Il se rattrapa à la seule chose à sa portée : Natsu.

Notre brochette d'abruti, se retrouva sur le sol, Grey légèrement sonné par sa chute et Natsu complétement étonné de sa nouvelle position géographique. Mais à sa grande surprise, il remarqua que les joues de son ami avait viré à un joli rouge-rosé et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à sourire comme ça! Relève-toi, tu es lourd! gronda Grey.

-Et si je veux pas? Je veux voir jusqu'à quel point tu rougis!

Le mage de glace mit un moment à comprendre la teneur de la réponse, mais une fois l'information traitée, le rouge devint beaucoup plus soutenu. Il détourna vivement la tête pour tenter en vain de cacher l'étendue dudit rougissement.

-Alors comme ça, Grey Fullbuster, exhibitionniste professionnel, tu es timide!

-Je...

Il n'y avait aucune solution, il était fichu. Si ce crétin ne s'enlevait pas, il pouvait être sûr que ses joues prendraient un teint carmin.

-C'est marrant, j'aurai jamais cru même si Mirajane me l'avait dit!

Il pouvait pas partir cet abruti ! Il sentait tout son visage bouillir. Grey se mordit la lèvre de dépit. Il était grillé et Natsu n'arrêterait pas de l'ennuyer avec ça, il en était certain.

-Et pourtant... C'est terriblement mignon...

Cette dernière phrase surpris le mage de glace qui tourna la tête pour faire face à son ami. Celui-ci même qui la seconde suivante, l'embrassait langoureusement. C'était passionné, un doux sentiment à la fois brûlant et froid. Leurs langues se trouvèrent, s'enroulèrent avec plaisir comme pour jouer . Le temps semblait figé et rien ne vint perturber leur étreinte. Natsu rompit finalement le contact, mais déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Grey.

Finalement, ils rentrèrent ensemble main dans la main en contemplant les rares étoiles et en rigolant. Au moment de quitter Grey qui était arrivé à son appartement, Natsu l'embrassa tendrement et tout le long du voyage pour rejoindre sa propre chambre, il repensa à ces deux moments magiques. La vraie magie, la seule...


End file.
